Sweet Journal
by kindahumdrum
Summary: Changkyun dan guru privatnya. Kumpulan prequel dan sequel dari 'Angry Over An Exam'. [Hyungwon/I.M] [Monsta X HyungKyun]
1. The First Meeting

**Sweet Journal**

 **A Monsta X Fanfiction**

 **Hyungwon x I.M**

* * *

Saat itu, malam hari sebelum hari pertama dimulainya semester kedua di SMA.

Changkyun asyik bermain _game_ di _gadget-nya_ , alih-alih menyiapkan peralatan sekolah.

"Kena kau! Oh _shit_ , aku lupa kalau pertahanannya kuat."

Changkyun membenarkan posisi _headphone_ -nya, beberapa detik sebelum seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Lihat, empat lima kali serangan bisa mematikanku. Lebih baik aku fokus menambah pertahanan dulu."

" _Changkyun, kau di dalam?_ "

"Ah sialan, bom masih terkunci. Bagaimana aku mengalahkan kapal sialan ini?!"

" _Ibu masuk, ya_."

"Aku tahu! Lebih baik aku menyerang ketika mereka berpindah posisi."

" _Changkyun._ "

"Seharusnya arahnya mengarah sedikit ke utara. Huft, kapan ini selesai."

" _Changkyun!_ "

"Oke, sekarang waktunya geser ke timur dan ketika mereka menyerang balik aku akan-"

Gumaman Changkyun berhenti ketika seseorang melepas paksa _headphone_ di kepalanya.

"Eh- Bu?"

Changkyun buru-buru mematikan _handphone-_ nya.

"Sudah ibu peringatkan berkali-kali jangan terlalu asyik dengan _gadget_ -mu!"

"Kalau tadi kan karena aku tidak dengar, Bu."

Changkyun menoleh ke arah ibunya. Ia menarik napas, dan hampir lupa untuk mengembuskannya ketika melihat ibunya tidak sendiri kali ini.

Seseorang laki-laki dengan almamater universitas berdiri di sebelahnya, tersenyum canggung pada Changkyun.

Changkyun memandang ibunya.

"Dia siapa, Bu? Salah satu dari jajaran para sepupu yang belum kukenal?"

"Oh, dia guru privatmu mulai hari ini."

Changkyun mendelik.

"Apa? Bu, aku tidak meminta seorang guru privat."

"Tetapi kau membutuhkannya, Changkyun. Nilaimu semester kemarin turun."

Changkyun masih terkejut; ingin protes. Sehingga hampir tidak sadar ibunya merebut _handphone_ dari genggamannya.

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya nanti setelah belajar."

"Bu! Kemarikan."

"Ibu akan mengambil camilan dan minuman. Jangan membangkang dengan gurumu."

Omongan ibu terhenti tepat ketika beliau menutup pintu kamar Changkyun, tepat dari luar.

Changkyun menghela napas, kemudian menyelimuti dirinya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan _handphone_ -mu kembali lebih cepat jika kau tidak membuang-buang waktu."

Hyungwon menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh anak 16 tahun itu.

"Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk belajar."

"Semua anak yang pernah kuajari juga bilang begitu."

"Oh ayolah, besok baru hari pertama."

"Tidak ada salahnya dengan belajar, Changhyun."

"Namaku Changkyun."

"Namaku Hyungwon. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Changkyun hampir melempar bantal di sampingnya.

"Huh, baiklah."

Changkyun beranjak dari ranjangnya, kemudian berjalan menuju meja belajarnya.

"Pantas saja ayah membelikan kursi lagi." batinnya, memandangi dua kursi yang diletakkan berjejeran.

Hyungwon mengikuti jejaknya, menarik salah satu kursi, kemudian duduk di atasnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan... perkenalan?"

Hyungwon memandangi Changkyun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tadi kan sudah."

"Itu baru nama."

"Kau bilang jangan membuang-buang waktu."

"Kita belajar satu setengah jam saja. Setengah jam pertama ini kupakai untuk perkenalan. Sekarang, beritahu aku tentang dirimu."

"Tidak ada yang menarik dengan diriku."

"Kalau kau terus menunda-nunda, waktu belajarmu akan tetap dua jam."

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Changkyun memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku Im Changkyun, 16 tahun, siswa kelas sebelas, senang bermain _game_ , kadang belajar, kadang menonton _Youtube_ , kadang melakukan keduanya sekaligus (belajar dari _Youtube_ ). Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu di rumah tetapi selalu bermain sepak bola di hampir setiap akhir pekan."

"Tipikal anak SMA."

Changkyun memberikan tatapan "aku memang anak SMA" kepada laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Lagipula tidak ada bedanya jika kau bermain sepak bola di halaman rumah."

"Ibu akan memarahiku jika aku memecahkan pot, sekalipun itu selalu terjadi tanpa sengaja, jadi aku biasanya bermain di lapangan."

"Kau pasti bermain dengan payah sehingga sampai mengenai pot."

"Terima kasih."

Hyungwon tertawa; tidak percaya dengan respon anak SMA di sampingnya.

"Aku Chae Hyungwon, 18 tahun, mahasiswa semester dua, senang bermain angka, kadang tidur, kadang mendengarkan musik, kadang melakukan keduanya sekaligus (tidur sambil mendengarkan musik). Aku menghabiskan banyak-"

"Tunggu, kenapa polanya sama dengan punyaku?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Changkyun memandang Hyungwon dengan tatapan kesal, dan-

"Terserah kau saja. Lanjutkan."

-dan Hyungwon tidak peduli.

"Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu di kampus tetapi selalu berkerja di setiap waktu yang tersedia."

"Mengajariku pasti salah satu dari pekerjaanmu."

"Tepat sekali. Bukan karena aku membagikan ilmu tetapi karena ini menyita sebagian waktuku."

"Penganut _Time Is Money_ , ya?"

Changkyun menyipitkan matanya, Hyungwon tertawa.

"Kupikir semua orang pasti pernah memikirkan kutipan itu?"

"Tetapi kau salah satu orang yang menjadikan kutipan itu sebagai (seakan-akan) ideologi."

Hyungwon tertawa lebih kencang mendengarnya.

Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan anak 16 tahun yang seperti Changkyun sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya menganggap bahwa waktu itu sangat berharga, Changkyun. Bukan berarti aku orang yang selalu serius dan hanya berkutat dengan tugas dan pekerjaan."

Changkyun tiba-tiba merasa hangat mendengarnya. Entah kenapa. Tetapi sesaat kemudian, ia kembali melayangkan pandangan menyipit pada gurunya itu.

"Orang sepertimu kelihatannya memang seperti tidak pernah serius. Dari tadi saja tertawa tidak jelas."

"Kau menggemaskan, sih."

 _Hah?_

Hyungwon melanjutkan,

"Caramu berbicara denganku itu tajam sekali. Kau terlihat tidak menyukaiku, atau kau memang tidak menyukai semua guru privat sama sekali? Entahlah. Tetapi melihat tatapanmu itu aku jadi membayangkannya berubah menjadi bingung, malu, senang, atau mungkin sayu- lupakan. Aku yakin kau itu sebenarnya hangat; kau menggemaskan karena seperti tidak mau memperlihatkan sisi itu kepadaku, tapi aku tahu kau akan memperlihatkannya suatu saat nanti, atau sebentar lagi?"

Changkyun tertegun; merasa malu tiba-tiba. Ditambah Hyungwon yang sedang menyeringai membuat Changkyun memandang ke arah lain.

"J-Jangan sok tahu tentang diriku!"

"Aku tidak merasa sok tahu maupun benar-benar tahu. Tapi akui saja kalau pernyataanku tadi benar."

"Benar atau salah itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tidak masalah karena aku juga akan melihatnya, bukan?"

Hyungwon mengeluarkan senyum (yang sialan bagi Changkyun), kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan kosong dan bolpoin dari tasnya.

"Baiklah, waktunya belajar. Buku catatan ini akan kujadikan jurnal."

"Apa? Jurnal?"

Changkyun yang masih kesal mengkerutkan dahinya heran.

"Ya, jurnal perkembanganmu, dan jurnal kita."

Changkyun hampir batuk saat mendengar kata kita.

"Apakah itu penting?"

"Setidaknya bisa untuk kenang-kenangan suatu hari nanti."

Hyungwon tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mengatakannya seakan-akan aku akan merindukanmu ketika kita berpisah."

Hyungwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Kalaupun kau tidak akan merindukanku, biarkan aku saja yang merindukanmu."

Changkyun merasakan sensasi aneh dalam dirinya, tetapi ia buru-buru menepisnya. Kenyataan bahwa Hyungwon dengan santai mengatakan hal seperti itu sedikit mengganggunya.

"Kau mengatakannya seakan-akan rindu itu pilihan."

Changkyun menghela napas. Kenapa pembicaraannya malah sampai ke sini, sih?

"Aku mengatakannya karena aku tahu aku pasti akan merindukanmu, Changkyun."

 _Apa?_

Changkyun buru-buru membuka buku paket geografi yang sudah ada di atas mejanya.

"Berhenti membahas soal rindu dan tidak rindu, lebih baik belajar saja sekarang."

Changkyun mengutuk dirinya yang tiba-tiba salah tingkah.

Hyungwon memandangi buku tebal di hadapannya.

"Kau mengambil jurusan ilmu sosial dan kemanusiaan? Menarik. Aku mendalami sejarah, tetapi aku mungkin bisa membantumu juga di geografi, terlebih antropogeografi."

"Memangnya kau mengambil jurusan apa di universitas?"

"Linguistik."

Changkyun membulatkan matanya.

"Aku tahu itu hal yang sangat berbeda, tetapi aku belajar banyak hal, dan aku mengambil jurusan yang sama denganmu saat SMA. Jadi, tidak perlu heran begitu."

"Oke, oke."

Changkyun berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja.

"Apakah kau sudah membaca materi semester dua ini?"

Changkyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari bab yang pertama."

"Omong-omong, panggil aku _hyung_."

* * *

"Changkyun, kau bisa makan nanti."

Hyungwon menggeser toples wafer yang sudah terbuka ke hadapannya.

"Tapi _hyung_ -"

* * *

"Jadi sebagian besar wilayah Asia Timur Laut ditutupi oleh- Changkyun, kau mendengarkanku atau tidak?"

" _Hyung_ , bisakah kita berhenti? Aku ingin mengambil kembali handphoneku."

"Tidak sebelum kau paham dengan yang kujelaskan."

* * *

"Changkyun, konsentrasi."

* * *

"Jangan membaca setengah-setengah, Changkyun. Pastikan kau memang mengerti apa yang kau baca."

"Kau serius menyuruhku membaca semua ini, _hyung_?"

"Kau harus terbiasa membaca. Lima halaman itu tidak seberapa."

* * *

" _Hyung_ , kenapa kau boleh minum tehnya sedangkan aku tidak?"

* * *

" _Hyung_ , apakah aku boleh makan _wafer_ sekarang?"

"Jawab pertanyaan terakhir dulu."

"T-Tapi ini terlalu susah!"

* * *

"Tiga _wafer_ untuk satu pertanyaan."

"Tapi kan semua _wafer_ -nya milikku, hyung!"

* * *

"Changkyun, aku tahu kau berpura-pura mengantuk."

* * *

"Hyung, kau pasti sudah dicari ibumu."

"Kau pikir aku seumuran denganmu?"

* * *

"Changkyun, perhatikan bukunya, jangan memandangiku terus."

"S-Siapa juga yang memandangimu!"

* * *

Dua jam berlalu. Hyungwon melemaskan otot-otot tangannya, sedangkan Changkyun sibuk mengunyah _wafer_ di hadapannya.

"Kau benar-benar menempaku, _hyung_."

"Aku tidak bermaksud menekanmu. Tapi kau memang harus lebih fokus saat belajar."

Changkyun mengangguk setengah hati.

Hyungwon menekan ujung bolpoinnya, kemudian menulis sesuatu di jurnal.

"Apa yang sedang kau tulis?"

Changkyun berusaha mengintip, tapi Hyungwon tetap menjauhkan buku bersampul coklat itu.

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin lihat."

"Kau ini, benar-benar penasaran dengan yang kutulis tentangmu, ya?"

Hyungwon menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"T-Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak peduli."

Changkyun menarik tubuhnya ke belakang, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan.

Hyungwon terkekeh, kemudian beranjak dari kursi. Ia membuka pintu kamar Changkyun.

"Selamat bertemu lagi minggu depan, Im Changkyun."

"Hah? Uh, o-oke. Terima kasih, _hyung_."

Pintu kamar Changkyun kemudian menutup.

* * *

Hyungwon berjalan menuju sepeda motornya, sambil tersenyum memandangi tulisannya sendiri:

 _Im Changkyun, kelas 2 SMA, 16 tahun._

 _Sulit fokus saat belajar,_

 _dan seorang Tsundere._

 _(01/09)_

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **Holaaaa!**

 **Maaf ya tiba-tiba pengen bikin sesuatu yang lebih(?) dengan Angry Over An Exam (dan juga sesuai request iKyun juga). Ga tau nih kenapa otakku lebih lancar nulis ini ketimbang nulis lanjutannya Curiousity. :') **

**Maaf juga ini ffnya isinya debat mulu gapapa debat akar dari cinta (hah), terus juga Hyungwon agak agak savage gitu ya emang biar mayan mirip sama aslinya huehehe.**

 **Maaf sudah ngilang dua bulan, aku kehilangan interest gitu (alias ga mood). Ini ga tau kenapa bisa selesai semalaman (wow tapi emang Hyungwon bias aq) jadi mohon reviewsnya wan kawan!**

 **(Kebanyakan bilang maaf)**

 **(Gapapa)**

 **(Selamat lebaran)**

 **(Yang thrnya banyak tolong kasih aku album Monsta X - Shine Forever karena aku broke af huhuhu)**


	2. KakaoTalk

**Sweet Journal**

 **A Monsta X Fanfiction**

 **Hyungwon x I.M**

* * *

Malam itu, Changkyun sedang mempersiapkan buku-buku yang akan dibawanya besok.

Ia melirik buku geografi di hadapannya.

Ingatan tentang les privatnya tiga hari yang lalu muncul tiba-tiba.

 _"Changkyun, selesaikan membacamu atau kita baru akan selesai satu jam lagi."_

 _"Kau kalau memang tidak mengerti tanya saja kepadaku."_

 _"Hey, jangan melamun."_

 _"Aku tahu aku tampan tapi jangan memandangiku terus."_

 _"Changkyun, dengar penjelasanku baik-baik."_

Sungguh, ia masih tidak habis pikir dengan perlakuan Hyungwon ketika mengajarinya, juga ketika sang guru tidak memperbolehkan Changkyun melihat isi 'jurnal kita'.

 _Sungguh, apanya yang 'kita'?_

Ia juga (agak) benci nada bicara Hyungwon yang selalu seperti menantangnya (dan menggodanya), sikapnya yang menyebalkan sebagai orang yang lebih dewasa, dan kenyataan bahwa dia itu _mengejutkan_.

Changkyun menarik kasar buku ekonomi, dan hampir tidak menyadari ada sesuatu jatuh dari dalam buku itu.

Secarik kertas.

Ia membukanya.

 _Kakaotalk: hyungcool_

 _Don't hesitate to text me._

Changkyun menganga tak percaya.

 _Ia memang mengejutkan._

* * *

Setelah menghabiskan hampir setengah jam untuk menimbang-nimbang, Changkyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menambah id Kakaotalk Hyungwon dan mengirimkan pesan kepadanya.

 **[Changkyun:** ** _Hyung_** **?]**

Ia menggoyang-goyangkan handphone gelisah; menunggu balasan.

 _Sepertinya ini memang benar-benar ide buruk. Untuk apa juga aku-_

Sebuah notifikasi muncul.

 **[Hyungwon: Aku sedang sibuk.]**

 _Wtf?_

Changkyun hampir melempar _handphone_ -nya ke udara.

 **[Changkyun: Cih.]**

 **[Hyungwon: Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda,** ** _haksaeng_** **.]**

 **[Changkyun: Bercandamu tidak lucu,** ** _hyung_** **.]**

 **[Hyungwon: Lalu apa yang lucu? Dirimu?]**

Changkyun hampir melempar _handphone_ -nya ke udara, lagi.

 **[Changkyun: Bukan diriku, melainkan kertas yang kau selipkan di buku paket ekonomiku.]**

 **[Hyungwon: Kupikir kau akan membuangnya.]**

 **[Changkyun: Aku lebih senang jika aku bisa membuang dirimu.]**

 **[Hyungwon: Ouch.]**

Changkyun tidak bisa menahan senyum gelinya.

Kemudian ia mengetik balasan, dan mungkin sudah akan mengirimnya jika-

 **[Hyungwon is calling...]**

-jika si guru sialan tidak menelponnya.

 _Demi Tuhan._

Changkyun menatap layar ponselnya. Ia bingung harus menerima panggilan dari Hyungwon atau tidak.

 _Ini bukan hal yang besar, Changkyun. Angkat saja._

Dan ia akhirnya memencet tombol hijau.

"Uh- _hyung_? Halo? Untuk apa kau menelponku?"

 _"Kenapa? Kau senang?"_

Changkyun menghela napas.

"Aku serius, hyung."

 _"Pertanyaanku juga serius."_

Changkyun terdiam.

 _"Sejujurnya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu."_

Changkyun mengernyit.

"A-Apa?"

 _"Kau tahu kan kalau aku seorang mahasiswa. Tugasku banyak, jadi mungkin sewaktu-waktu aku bisa mengubah jadwal pertemuan kita. Untuk satu bulan ini, kita bertemu setiap malam senin."_

"Oh, hanya itu? Lebih baik kalau kau mengurangi frekuensinya saja. Satu bulan sekali misalnya."

Hyungwon tertawa dari seberang sana.

 _"Makanya kau belajar yang rajin agar orang tuamu tidak perlu memintaku datang ke rumahmu lagi."_

Changkyun menarik napas.

" _Hyung_ , perlukah aku memberitahumu ini?"

 _"Maksudmu?"_

" _Hyung_ , aku sebelumnya adalah seorang juara kelas, dan aku juga senang belajar. H-Hanya saja saat semester kemarin aku kehilangan selera untuk belajar karena..."

 _"..."_

"Lupakan, _hyung_."

 _"Hey, kau harus melanjutkannya."_

"Tidak mau. Kau bisa saja menjauhiku."

 _"Jadi kau tidak mau jauh dariku?"_

"Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal yang menggelikan, _hyung_. Bukan itu yang kumaksud."

 _"Lalu?"_

"Sebenarnya a-aku jatuh cinta, dengan teman sekelasku dan-"

 _"..."_

"-dan itu adalah cinta satu sisi. Aku tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku, dan itu membuatku frustasi."

 _"Kenapa tidak berani?"_

" _Hyung_ , bayangkan seorang teman yang tidak begitu dekat datang kepadamu dan tiba-tiba berkata "aku menyukaimu". Kau pasti akan merasa aneh, begitu juga dia. Aku setidaknya mendekatinya dulu."

 _"Yasudah, dekati saja. Ajak dia belajar bersama, atau apa sajalah. "_

"Aku mungkin akan mencobanya, t-tapi ada satu hal yang harus dipastikan, atau aku tidak akan melihatnya lagi."

Lalu, telepon terputus.

Changkyun terdiam sesaat setelah memencet tombol merah, kemudian memilih untuk tidur.

* * *

Hyungwon menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang dari balkon apartemennya. Sudah satu jam setelah Changkyun mencurahkan (sedikit) isi hatinya, dan Hyungwon belum bisa melepas itu dari pikirannya.

Ia tiba-tiba teringat masa sekolahnya. Ketika seorang adik kelasnya mengatakan akan menjadi bintang, dan meminta Hyungwon untuk menjadi alam semestanya.

Hyungwon tertawa.

* * *

 **Oke, aku tau ini pendek banget (+ gaje).**

 **Andddd get well very soon, baby Hyungwon. ;-;**


End file.
